sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aishiteimasu
Aishiteimasu (愛しています') '''is a coupling song in Glacial Lollipop's debut single, Courage Type A single. The song is sexy type. Members ' , , , ''' ������������ |-|English= "Feeling like you're alone and deeply lost Is Love the way out?" Please be good to me Oh sweet darling I'll be the only one to bright up your day I told him Please, tell me that I am the one for you Tell me that it's true I'll be deeply scarred when you'll leave me thinking about it terrifies me I told him Please, don't make jealous Please, don't make me turn into a yandere I love you ( I want you) I love you ( I want you) My feelings for you are just burning inside The passion of love is just interesting don't you think? Every day I look down on my phone no messages to be seen why aren't you talking to me? Are you with someone else? Why are you aching my precious heart? Was all of this just a game to you? (ALLHey!) Because it wasn't for me Thoughts of you come popping in my head Thinking why are you avoiding sweet darling My heart aches every time I think of it Why can't you know what you're doing is plain mean? Maybe I don't know you anymore ( What did I do?) Just look at my heart, please and see how much in pain I'm in It's hurting me so much Please don't let me go for someone else I want to be with you Before you change your mind I love you ( I want you) I love you ( I want you) ( Come back to me) Remember our time spending life together going to the park? And swimming at the beach? What about that time when we first said " I love you" Where did all that go? Don't stop! Loving me! You are the one for me and I'm the one for you ( I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) My heart aches every time I think of it Why can't you know what you're doing is plain mean? Maybe I don't know you anymore ( What did I do?) Don't play the cat and dog with me I can't be the one just chasing after you I told you (Na~) Please don't make me jealous (Na~)Please do not leave me behind What does this girl have that I don't have? She is just somebody is just plain rude Now I know that our red thread is just gone I told you (Na~) Please don't make me jealous (Na~) Please do not leave me behind but you did I loved you every day but you just took me for granted take me back baby I wanted you every day come back and don't get away Why can't you see my heart is in so much pain This word I love you are nonexistent anymore leave me away and soar away to the girl who swept you off your feet Why can't you know what you're doing is plain mean? Maybe I don't know you anymore ( What did I do?) You can never come back to me Category:Chemmiechum Category:Glacial Lollipop Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Wang Meng Yue Category:Fuyu Aoyama Category:Songs by Chemmiechum Category:Courage Category:Sexy Songs